


Robert's dream

by kingbalerion1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbalerion1/pseuds/kingbalerion1
Summary: What if Robert had a fetish dream





	Robert's dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first art , I am new to this world , so if I cannot write like professionals , I am sorry

King's landing  
"Fuck me ....." Robert baratheon was having his daily routine of fucking some whore in petyr's brothel. Years had not been kind to him, already being a fat king had his own problems . The whore he had been fucking was none other than Ross.  
"How is my heaven my king" Ross said while jumping on his cock  
"Perfect, you fucking whore" Robert yelled.  
"Tell me how many whore's have you fucked in your lifetime" Ross who now got up from his cock and started to stroke his cock.  
"I don't know" Robert said to her.  
"How many times have you fucked your wife, your grace" "only a handful" Robert said while moaning.  
"So what gives you right to commit adultery" Ross asked him in between sucking his cock.  
"I am the fucking king" Robert yelled.  
"She is the fucking Queen" Ross retaliated .  
"Fine she can fuck anyone" .  
Ross just stopped stroking his cock and sat infront of him and asked, "so will you watch her get fucked" .  
Robert just became silent , it was one of his fantasy to watch his wife get fucked by someone, infront of him, while he stroke his cock.  
"Well, my king" she asked.  
"It is one of my fantasies to watch her get fucked" Robert admitted.  
"So my king is a cuckold" she laughed and sucked his cock.  
Robert under all these talks came in her hand .  
She took her hand to his face and told "lick it you cuckold king" .  
Robert did hesitate first but reluctantly licked her hand completely.  
"How is it cuckold" Ross laughed seeing her king lick his own cum from her hands .  
"Tasty mistress" Robert said


End file.
